Over Load
by Lapse in Judgment
Summary: business as usual at the temple until the monks are fused with the shen gon wu they are using! The monks race against time to rid themselves of their new and uncontrolable powers! first fic ever, so please r&r. will not be continued
1. Chapter 1

Lynx

Chapter 1

"Shen gon wu alert, kids!" Dojo screamed in vain. It was a hopeless task, trying to drag five teenagers out of bed at four in the morning. He sighed and glanced around the room. Five cubicles were in front of him, each containing one of his charges. "Not sure why I try," he muttered as he slithered over to the first cubicle. He decided to start with Omi; he'd take the least amount of coaxing. Dojo entered the young dragon in training's room and looked at him. Around three and a half feet tall, he sure didn't look like he was thirteen. The bald, yellow skinned monk was sleeping on his head, his eyelids closed over thoughtful black eyes. Dojo snatched one eyelid and snapped it shut. "Rise and shine kiddo!" He cried and zipped back a pace.

* * *

"Ooh. My eye hurts _most_ horribly," Groaned the diminutive monk, rubbing his now aching eye. Omi looked at his dragon friend and smiled. "Get dressed kid," Dojo instructed," We're headin' out!" And with that he darted into the next room. Booming snores emanated from this room, or more appropriately, its occupant. Clay turned sawing logs into an art form. Few things could rouse the fifteen year old Texan from sleep, but it was worth a try. Dojo sidled up to the cowboy's ear and, taking a deep breath screamed "Wake up Clay!!!" Amazingly, the dragons scream managed to reach Clay's brain. His eyelids snapped open, revealing bright blue orbs. With a stretch like a bear Clay righted himself, and smiled down at Dojo.

* * *

"Good mornin' little dragon….buddy?" Clay asked. But he was speaking to air, Dojo had gone. Two down, three to go, and the last three were the hardest to wake up. Omi and Clay were both getting dressed, but there was little chance Raimundo would. The laid back Brazilian didn't like getting out of bed before noon, and this was way before then. The dark skinned boy snored away contentedly, clutching his teddy bear. "Omi! Need your help over here!" Called Dojo. Omi waddled in sleepily. "Yes Dojo?" He asked dutifully. "I don't have enough time or patience to pull him out of bed. Just douse him with water or something to get him up, I'm going' to get Kim." "But Raimundo will get most furious at me!" Omi cried, fear in his eyes. Dojo sighed. He didn't have time for this. He still needed to get the girls up, which was no easy task. "Just do it. I'll take the heat for you," and with that he sped into Kimikos room. The young Japanese girl would be easy enough to get up, if he had enough time to go brew a pot of coffee. But he didn't, so Dojo decided to go with the old stand-by, turn her i-pod up full blast and run. "Hmm, what song to use today. Maybe this, nah, done that before, oh! Here it is!" Dojo selected the loudest Nicleback song he could and turned it up, way up.

* * *

"Ahieee! Dojo!!" Kimiko screamed. She was at the door of her room in less time than it took to blink and shaking with anger. Dark puffy circles ringed her eyes, giving her the apperance of a pale raccoon. She was dressed in sweats and a light blue tank-top. Her hair was a black tangle on her head and her usually smiling blue eyes were blazing with anger."Where's the fire?" Came the tired voice of Raimundo. The i-pod stunt had gotten both of them up, surprisingly. Rai still held his teddy bear in one hand, his medallion glittering on his chest. "It's about to be on Dojo's scaly head! That little creep blew my ear drums out!" She screamed. Raimundo rolled his green eyes to the ceiling and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He had actually given Dojo the idea and the dragon had taken to it like a duck to water. "Hey, calm down alright? Let's go get you some coffee..." Rai trailed off. Flames had already engulfed Kimiko's hands, so it was pointless to try and calm her down now. While Rai attempted the impossible task, Dojo made his way over to the last room. Deyna was always the lat one out of bed. Her sides rose and fell, and she muttered something in her sleep. Dojo smiled. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. The dragon made his way over to her tousled black/brown head he smiled. Deyna looked alot like a super model. Dark hair, nicely tanned skin, shinning eyes, slim figure, the works. He snaked his clawed paw to the nape of her neck and tickled her.

* * *

"Haha!" Deyna laughed. Her laugh didn't sound human at all. Her laugh was like that of a hyena. The slim fourteen year old cackled like a girl gone mad. Here eyelids snapped open (i seem to have a thing going with eyes) , revaling shinning yellow ones eyes. The suddenly turned hazel, blushing that color towards the center. With a yawn she reached up and scratched the fur at the back of her neck, where Dojo had tickled her. The others may have elemental powers, but she had something more. She was a shape shifter. "C"mon guys! Dont we have somewhere to go or did you just fell like getting us up a four in the morning?" She inquired snarkily. She was currently pulling on her Nait Ooks t-shirt and a pair of jeans, listening to Kimiko and Raimundo bicker. Somehow, in their bickering, wihch had now moved on to the topic of Rai snoring, they had managed to get dressed. Rai was wearing his usual white, green and orange shirt with cargos and Kim was wearing a straight black shirt with a pair of black jeans. Deyna walked out and joined the others, Clay and Omi were also dressed. "Mornin' little lady;" Clay said cheerfully, tipping his hat towards her. "Bite me," Deyna growled, literaly, and settled in to watch the fight.

* * *

"Wheoowhee!" Came a harsh whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked down at the largely forgotten Dojo. "There was a reason i got you all up you know," he grouched."The Curse of Yanama just went active. It gives the user huge wings and conditions their bodies for flight." "Ooh what kind of wings?" Omi asked hopefully. Hie eyes were glazed over with daydreams. "Any kind. Mostly birds though. But i wouldn't be surprised if someone got bats wings or something. Let's go get it." He said. And with that the monks lept on and sped away in search of the shen gon wu. 

**Hi! Hoped you liked it! I'll update soon, i promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zero

**I don't own any of the Xiaolin showdown characters, i know, but i do own Deyna. **

Chapter two

High up in the sky the young dragons were rocketing off toward the next shen gon wu. "Man, I'm hungry. Yo, Dojo, could we get something to eat before we starve to death back here?" Asked Raimundo. He was hungry, they all were, but that was nothing compared to their boredom. Kimiko was playing Goo Zombies 3 for about the **_gazilianth _**time, Omi was meditating ,or sleeping, he did both on his head, Clay was whistling and Deyna… was trying a sudoku puzzle. Rai snickered to himself. Deyna sucked at puzzles. And math, swimming, spelling, cooking, cooperating with people, knowing when to keep her mouth shut, keeping her nose out of other people's business, the list went on.

"We're almost there, hold your horses!" Came his reply. The others suddenly snapped out of their, (would you call it a trance?) and looked down. Spread out below them like blanket was what seemed to be an endless tide of water, they were over the Atlantic ocean. "Now according to my rash we're right above it. I don't really feel like going swimming, so can we take the silver manta ray instead?" Dojo pleaded. He hated swimming, but he didn't want to sound like a whimp, even though everyone knew he was.

"Certainly Dojo. If you don't want to swim that is fine," smiled Omi. Clay took off his hat and began to rummage around in it. (He's pulled things out of his hat in a few episodes.) "Let me see, here, got a sandwich... not sure why thats in there, got my lasso, dang it! I know it's in here somewhere! Aha! Here it is," Clay announced triumphantly, hefting it into the air. "Silver manta ray!" He shouted and the trinket began to glow and grew to about the size of a mini-van. The top popped open like a submarine hatch and they piled inside.

"I'm driving!" Shouted Raimudo as he jumped into the drivers seat of the submersible-thingy. "Why do you alway get to drive? I want to drive for once!" Omi whimpered, climbing into the seat next to him. "Two reasons," Rai listed"one, you can't see out the wind shield, and two, you suck at driving." "That is because i never get to practice!" Omi screamed. Their argument would have continued for a very, very long time if Kimiko hadn't stepped in just then.

* * *

"Guys, shut up! Rai, Omi's right, you should let him drive one in a while,(Ha!) and Omi, Rai's right, you can't see out the wind shield. Let's just get this thing alright?" She asked calmly, knowing she was winning. The two shut up, the hatch closed and with barely a ripple the manta ray slid beneath the waves. For a minuet they just hung there in the water, perfectly at ease, until Deyna decided to snap them out of it. 

"Hey! Guys! Stop sitting there like Jack Spicer or someone else without a brain! Let's move!" She yelled. The others still weren't moving. "Damn it, guys, snap out of it!" Deyna shouted in a voice that sounded like someone had scoured her throat with sand paper. For some reason that voice always did the trick. Kim leaned back in the seat next to Deyna and Clay stopped staring pointlessly at the roof. Suddenly the (would you call it a sub?) lurched forward, throwing everyone back in their seat.

"Wahoo!" Cried Clay, taking his hat off and waving it around like he was at a rodeo or something. If any fish cared to look at them they would have appeared to be a big silver bolt, tearing through the waves. Then looming up out of the ocean was the Titanic. Standing like a sentinel over the desolate ocean floor, the king of an empty domain.

"You hid the Curse of Yanama on the Titanic? It wasn't **around **fifteen hundred years ago." Kimiko observed, cocking an eyebrow at Dojo. "Look, I don't know how it wound up here, but it's here so let's just get it and go, alright?" He asked. "And how do you suggest we do that? Step out of the sub into the hundreds of litres of freezing, bone crushing water? No thank you." Said Deyna leaning back in her seat. "No problem partner, I'll get it," said Clay carelessly. Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Deyna and Dojo all looked at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. "I'll uses the serpents tail to phase through the sub (im calling that just for the sake of argument. send me a comment about his and prepare for an argument) and the water, grab the wu and boom, bob's your uncle," he explained.

"But i do not have an uncle bob," said Omi, puzzled by the expression. Before he could be interupted Clay began rummaging around in his hat once more. After pulling out a series of useless items (a rubber chicken, desk lamp and rhyming dictionary to name a few) he finally graped the serpents tail. "Serpent's tail!" He screamed at the top of his massive lungs. The once heavy cowboy now floated semi-opaque a few inches above his seat. Turning horizontal in the air he drifted through the wind shield, through the crushing water and grasped the Curse of Yanama.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Cried a rather high voice. A pale hand appeared out of no where and ripped off the invisible blanket revealing a weedy looking goth with flaming red hair and really ugly acid yellow googles, in a really weird looking wet suit. "Clay, i challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! My shroud of shadows against your serpents tail." "Fine Spicer, what is it?" Clay asked boredly. Jack was probably going to come up with some stupid showdown which he would win in a few minuets. "It's a race to the wu. We're both in this boat and it's filling up with water. The first one to reach the wu without drowning wins. Let's go Xiaolin shwodown!" And the world began to morph...

**I felt like making it a cliff hanger cuz it woulda been 2 long if i included the showdown. Hope you liked it. I'll post again soon. r&r**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hydro

The once calm undersea world was calm no more. Two identical halves of a ship burst from the thick silt below, showering the dragons and Jack with filth and muck. The halves floated above the bottom, each one facing to the left providing a cross section for the observers to look at. In a flash their clothes were covered by their ninja like armor. All happened in less than time than it took for your heart to beat, yet seemed to flash frame by frame in front of everyone. Clay and Jack were each in a ship half, looking determined.

"Gong Ye Tam Pi!" The boys screamed and raced off, towards the tops of the ships. The split second after they said it, the place where they were standing began to flood. It wasn't like a huge eruption of water, just a small leak that was forming a harmless looking little puddle, masking the fact that it would flood the entire race course, if given the chance.

"So, anyone wanna bet chores on who wins?" Rai asked as casually as though he was asking for the time. He was _always _looking for a way out of doing his chores, and the others were almost always ready to put down a bet whenever the chance arose.

"I bet two day of chores that Clay wins, but Jack tries to cheat," said Kimiko , not taking her eyes off the race. Clay was going steady, as was Jack (surprisingly), but the water was gaining. It was a little puddle no more. It was ankle deep already, and the two hadn't made it to the third deck yet. "C'mon Clay..." she trailed off. Despite her burning temper she became worried whenever one of her friends were dropped in a life or death situation such as this.

Clay triped and slammed face first into the hard floor in front of him. Blood burst from his nose like water from a broken pipe. Staggering to his feet he leaned against the wall and looked down at the ground. They water seemed to smile up at him, blood lacing through it like food dye through water. "Screw this," the texan muttered savagely, his eyes burning beneath his cowboy hat. "Serpents tail!" He thundered . Clay shot up through the decks, the water chasing him like a puppy wanting to play. Clay emerged on the last deck and looked around. He had lost the water about two decks ago and didn't know where Spicer was. The room he was in was amazing. A gorgeous oak staircase was highly polished and sitting in the middle of the room. Lavish wall paper covered the walls and little bronze angle statues adorned the walls.

"Come on, cowboy, move !" Deyna bellowed. Clay was standing in the same room as the wu and he was looking at the walls like some tourist! Didn't he know that the water was, like, right below him? She sighed and put her hands on her hips. There was nothing she could do, after all she wasn't there. After what seemed like **forever** he extended his hand and grabbed it. The scenes seemed to replay and the showdown was over. The next thing anyone knew they were standing on the Manta Ray above water, Jack Spicer quivering in his wet-suit in front of them. "Correct me if i'm wrong. We were just just at the bottom of the ocean, yes? Then why are we suddenly on the surface? Shouldn't we be the newest additions to the Titanic's list of corpses?" She asked, but no one was listening. They were all looking at Spicer, who was now wailing pitifully.

"Please don't hurt me! I was just going after the wu! I didn't mean any harm!" He yelled. Raimundo and Kimiko rolled their eyes in unison. Same story every time. He needed to get some new material, or at least get better at groveling.

"As xiaolin warriors, we are bound to help those in need," Omi began. Rai and Deyna sighed. Omi was also in desperate need of new material. "But, we also can chose who we help, and i believe that we do not really need to help you."

"But, but, but...!" Jack cried, but it was useless. The young dragons hopped in the manta ray and shot into the air, knocking Jack Spicer off the hood as they did so. Same old, same old, back to the temple they headed. They may get another one of Master Fung's famous lectures, but at least they would get breakfast. Or in Kimikos case, some coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Fusion

**Hi everyone, i'm back! I couldn't update for the last two days so i'm updating now. I had alot of trouble making this chapter work and i think it's not very good. oh well, the next one will be better, i promise! r&r!**

"Ah, i am glad to see that you have obtained the shen gon wu without trouble," said Master Fung sereanly, but none of the dragons were listening. Kimiko and Raimundo had lurched off in the direction of the kitchen, hoping for some breakfast and liquid life, a.k.a: coffee. Clay had tipped his hat politley over his eyes and was taking a snooze on the floor. Omi had vanished to some unknown area, and Deyna wasn't listening. She was looking instead at the piece of stiff coppery leather resting in her hand, wondering how to activate it. If she hadn't been so stubborn she might have simply asked Dojo how to use it, but she didn't.

"How in god's name is this supposed to give me wings?" She thought, turning it over slowly in her hands. As far as shen gon wu go, this one was very unimpressive looking. It was a strip of leather, that was it, done no more, no less.

"Deyna..." She was starting to grow angry. How did this stupid thing work? Deyna began scratching the back of her neck furiously, causing small pieces of fur to tumble to the ground. "Deyna...?" Her mind was in a whirl. Deyna sucked at puzzles and was stupid for even thinking that she could unravel this one. If she had cared to notice, her ears were poking tentativley out of her hair, like Inuyahsa. "Deyna!"

"huh?" She asked, for the first time looking at Master Fung, who was shooting her one of his looks. "All that you have to do is smack it against your wrist to activate it. Surely Dojo told you...this?" Mater Fung said, but found that he was speaking to himself. Deyna had headed off to the training courtyard, not wanting to listen to one of Master Fung's marathon lectures. She padded along the halls not really thinking, until she reached the courtyard. Kimiko and Raimundo were practicing with the star hanabi and the recently re appropriated shroud of shadows. Clay was floating through random bojects with the serpents tail, and Omi was using the lotus twister to try and lift a very large rock, a hopeless task.

"Hey there, Dey. Gonna try out the new wu for us?" Clay asked, hovering in front of her.

"But, but, i want to use it! She is a girl! She doesn't know what it will do!" Protested Omi. Deyna's smiling face turned into a snarl. Faster than anyone could follow she was burning rubber, determined not to let Omi get away with his statment. While she was running, she began to morph. Her ears, (which had returned to their normal spot on her head,) were now on top once more, flattened against her skull. Her eyes turned a sickening yellow color and her teeth extended until they looked far to large for her mouth. Fur exploded out from the nape of her neck, covering her with glossy light gray fur. In less than a second Deyna was gone, replaced by a ravening wolf. "GRRRARPH!" The wolf bellowed and launched her self into the air. But even with wolf speed she didn't reach Omi first. You have four guesses who did, and the first three don't count.

"Take that back you filthy little swine! How many times do you have to beat you up before you realise that girls are just as good as boys!?!?" Kim yelled. The two were rolling over each other, fighting very exuberantly. Rai, Clay and Deyna stood there, watching. It would be pointless to try and get in the middle of this. Deyna morphed back into her human form and stared. Several catches of sentence reached their ears, like "Ow!" and several strings of what they could only guess were Japaneses swear words. Omi and Kimko had broke apart and were circling each other like tigers, each clutching their shen gon wu.

"Watch this," Rai smiled devilishly. He pulled the shroud of shadows over his head and crept off some where. Deyna smiled and looked at Clay. He was still ghostly. Suddenly an idea sprang to Deyna's mind.

"Curse of Yanama," she muttered. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air. Huge fourteen foot long golden eagle's wings sprouted from her back. "Cool," Deyna smiled, giving them an experimental flap. A soft breeze surrounded her for a moment.

"It's about time! I thought you were never going to use that wu! " Came a cry. The dragons turned around just long enough to see Hannible standing there before the world erupted in pain. The sound of finger nails on a chalk board flooded their ears, a metalic taste their mouthes. A mixture of every ghastly thing you can think of, from wet dog to rotten eggs, poured into their noses and reality seemed to distort before all went black. The last thing the young monks saw was Hannible cackling to the world before they slipped unconcious...

**I didn't really like this chapter, but oh well. pleases r&r!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, i used some major idea borrowing so here goes, (takes a deep breath), i don't own maximum ride (deyna's wings),x-men/ superman (kim's heat vision), fantastic 4/ the incredibles (omi's stretching), fantastic four/ the incredibles _again _(rai'**s **invisibilty), x-men (clay's walking through walls) or ANY of that stuff!!! (gasps for breat**h)

Remember

"Ohhh...," Groaned Omi. Everything seemed painful. The young monk held his head tenderly, as though he was afraid it might shatter into a million pieces. Omi let out a sigh and winced at the pain it caused him. He looked around to see if his comrades were all right, but it was impossible to tell. Kimiko was lying a short ways off, her face pained, her hair a complete mess. Clay appeared none to worse for wear, and Raimundo was no where to be found. Maybe he got away before Hannibal got there. Maybe not. Omi groaned and flopped back on the ground. Looking around had cost the poor boy the little energy he had.

Raimundo's eyes snapped open, instantly alert. Five seconds later, he was wishing he had stayed unconscious. "God, what hit me? I feel like i just got run over by a truck, repeatedly." He muttered to no one in particular. Rai sat up, massaging his head and glancing around, much like Omi had done. he looked over and saw Kimiko lying in a heap.Worried, he started crawling over to her. As he reached to shake her awake he looked down at his hand. It wasn't there. _That's odd, _Raimundo thought, looking at it. _I must have just forgotten to take off the shroud of shadows. _"Kimi, wake up," he whispered, shaking her gently.

"Hmmmmm...?" Kimiko asked tiredly, rubbing her currently burning eyes. She squinted at who was holding her but saw no one, and then..."Ahhhhhhhieeeeee!" Kimiko screamed louder than anyone had ever heard. Omi, Clay and Deyna were jarred awake by the horrible sound. Raimundo scrambled backward, worried that it was something he had done. Horrible screams of animal pain erupted from her mouth, but that was nothing compared to what was coming from her _**eyes. **_Flames were shooting from them like lava from a volcano. Kimiko screwed up her eyes in an attempt to keep the flames from erupting and harming anyone. It worked, the only ones harmed were a few trees.

"Dragons! What is going on!" cried a frantic Master Fung, racing out to where the kids were. What he saw made him stop and stare. Clay was crouched over Kimiko, muttering to her softly, his Texan accent calming her down. Omi and Deyna were also there, Omi looking like he might keel over and Deyna looking cold, unreadable, alien. She was worried. Raimundo was no where. The old man whipped his head around, searching for the lost dragon of wind. "Where is Raimundo?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Right here Master Fung," came a voice from no where. Everyone stopped and looked around. Rai wasn't any where they could see. "Uh, guys, look **up**." Omi, Master Fung and Deyna all gazed intently at the sky, but still didn't see him. "Man, do i have to put a big neon sign over me head? I'm right HERE!" He bellowed. Suddenly, there was Rai, hovering in the air with his arms crossed across his chest, looking ticked off and worried and scared all at the same time.

"Where'd you come from?" Deyna snapped. "Come down here or i'll fry you, wind boy. How'd you get up there anyway?" She growled. Raimundo landed very lightly on the ground and looked at her.

"When Kim screamed i jumped and activated my element. That's why i'm talking to you right now, instead of being prematurely cremated," Rai said icily. Deyna glared daggers at him, looking like she might fry him anyway. Before she could do so a whimper brought everyone back to reality. Kimiko was lying on the ground, crying, her head resting on her knees.

"We will discuss what has happened shortly, but for now let us get Kimiko inside," Master Fung said in his oddly calm voice. No one  
protested.

* * *

"Here's a chair Kimiko. Calm down girl, take it easy," Clay muttered soothingly. Kimiko sat down obediently, all the while groping for the chair, in case it vanished before she could reach it. Raimundo and Deyna were standing in the kitchen door way. Rai gazed at Kimiko as though it was his fault Hannibal had shown up. Deyna, however, was standing up far to straight to be normal. She never stood up straight. Omi had Dojo around his neck like a boa, and was staring at Master Fung, his eyes wide as dinner plates. Master Fung was looking at Kimiko's eyes and asking her questions in a tone that anyone but a dog would have trouble hearing. In other words, Deyna could hear everything. 

"I can't see Master Fung. Are you still there?" She asked, her voice was so low, she wasn't even sure she was speaking.

"Yes, i am. Do not worry. We will find out what has happened to you Kimiko. I promise." Master Fung breathed. "Dragons, did anyone of you see what happened? Before you blacked out and up till now." The others shared glances. Deyna sighed and stepped forward.

"I did Master Fung," she began, her voice was like gravel. "Omi made a sexist comment about girls, Kim got to him before i did, they were fighting, Rai slipped off in the shroud of shadows, Clay was using the serpents tail and then Hannible was there and then..." Deyna trailed off then, unsure where to go, to tell the truth or lie. She sighed. "I had these," With a snap her wings filled the room, showering soft golden feathers on everyone. Deyna gave a sigh of pleasure. It hurt to hold the wings in, but she really didn't want them out either. Hell, she didn't want them _period_. "I haven't tried to shift since, but i'm not sure it'll work now." Everyone just stared. Except Kimiko, who was having a lot of trouble seeing at the moment. They probably would have stared at her for the rest of their natural lives if something hadn't happened just then.

"Waaahhhh!" Clay bellowed. He had suddenly turned ghostly and was half submerged in floor. "Help!" Yelled the cowboy at top of his huge lungs. Rai darted forward and attempted to grab Clay's hand. It was stupid to even try, he was ghostly. Somehow Clay managed to claw his way out of the floor and was sitting there a moment later, panting, staring at the spot he had just fell through.

"Well, i always wondered what kept people who could walk through wall from falling through the floor," Raimundo smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervesously. Clay only glared at him.

"We will speak of this tomorrow, i believe it would be most beneficial for you to get some sleep." said Master Fung with a tint of worry in his voice. Omi opened his mouth to object that they should find out what happened to them now, but shut it when he saw the look on his elders face. As Rai, Clay, Omi and Deyna trooped off, (Deyna having some trouble, her wings wouldn't fit through the door,) Kimiko gazed up in Master Fungs general vacinity.

"I'm blind," she muttered and then walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, going only by memory. Master Fung sat down and sighed, massaging his temples. It was going to be a long and very difficult day.

**Ha ha! This chapter is finally done! Deyna's element will be revealed next chapter. oh, and please other people reveiw aside from averai please! no offence averai.**


	6. Chapter 6

Irreversible

**Hi, me again! I finaly got this up so here it is**.** I've been plauged by story ideas that** **i've gotta write. Hope you like it. Please r&r.**

"How in god's name did you find your way in here?" Rai demanded in mock seriousness. The monks were in the temple library, pulling scrolls at random from the shelves, hoping one of them would prove useful in some way. It wasn't going very well. Rain was battering the windows and the wind was whistling wickedly, it was one of those days when you would rather just stay in bed and do nothing.

"Uh, duh, i walked. Geeze, where were you when they were handing out brains?" Kimiko scoffed, reaching for her cup of coffee. Since she couldn't see, she picked up a bottle of ink instead. Raimundo looked up from the scroll he was reading in time to see this. His hand darted out at the speed of wind, gently resting on top of hers, stopping her from taking a gulp of black glop.

"Unless you want to be an octopus, i suggest you drink coffee, not ink," he smiled. Kimiko glared in his general direction and set the bottle down. Deyna smiled over the book she was looking at. Call it intuition or plain old being observant, but she had a feeling Raimundo thought of Kimiko as more than a friend. Just a thought. Deyna groaned and scratched at where her wings joined her shoulders. They itched like _crazy_ and were really cumbersome. It was impossible to, let's say, get in the shower, or sit down on anything but a stool without the stupid things getting in the way. Deyna glanced around the room. Omi had gained control of his odd power really quickly. He was now stretching his arm to reach another dust covered scroll up on a high shelf which even Clay could not reach with out a stool. Clay however, way having **much **more trouble adapting to his weirdness. For example, when he was getting dressed he phased through his clothes, leaving him standing naked in front of all the others. Fortunately, Kimiko couldn't see and Deyna wasn't even looking, she was trying in vain to pull her dress on over top of her wings.

"Hey guys! Check this out! I think i found somethin'!" Clay called, his voice full of excitement. The other monks headed over to where Clay was standing, when disaster decided to strike. KRABOOOOOM!! A huge crash of thunder shook the ground, and burst the light bulbs, showering the dragons with pieces of glass. "Damn it!" Clay cried. "Now how are we supposed ta read this?"

"Simple," came his reply, "I'll just turn my hand into a torch." Kimiko offered. The others glanced at each other uneasily, uncertain as to what to say. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but if she couldn't see, she could set the scroll on fire.

"No offence Kim, but i'll do it. Wudai Saturn, Thunder!" Deyna howled. And orb of electricity hovered above her palm, casting a dim light on her friends.

"thanks partner. Anyway, i found this on the back of a shelf, and i think it's really useful. It says here that Hannibal had once been the most powerful demon on the face of the earth. But, he was really disobediant, so his summoner, person who summoned him here that is, sent him and Ying-Ying into the Yin-Yang world forever. But here's what i think...". Snap! The light above Deyna's palm went out.

"Okay, we don't need to hear his sorry little tale of woe right now, just tell us how to get rid of these stupid powers!" Deyna barked. Clay opened his mouth to object, but she held up her hand. "Look, just tell us what's happening to us, Ok?" Clay sighed, she had won. With a wolfish grin she re-lit her hand and he continued.

"According to this Hannibal is an extremaly powerful fusion demon," before anyone could ask what on earth that was Clay resumed speaking. "He had the ability to fuse people with anything, like other people, animals, cars..."

"Shen gon wu," Kimiko muttered. The others stopped and looked. Omi had extended his legs so he could see the scroll.

"Yeah, wu to. Any way, once you're fused with something, like a wu for instance, you would gain the abilities that particular wu poses." Clay was obviously extatic about this, but the others were having mixed reactions. Omi had rolled himself into a ball and was bouncing excitedly around the room like a deranged bouncy ball. Raimundo seemed to be lost in thought, a first. Deyna was against the wall again, her head in her hands. This had brought up a huge tidal wave of memories and she was battling to keep them down. Her father...

"Well that's just great! You guys get kick-ass powers and i get to be some useless blind chick! Fantastic!" Kimiko exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears. Omi stopped bouncing and looked, Deyna gave her a fleeting glance and Clay looked at the floor. Raimundo looked at her, his green eyes full of concern.

"Hey,you're gonna be fine, okay? Just calm down," he muttered, his hand on her shoulder. Rai turned to his friend. "Keep reading, Clay."

"Oh, right, it says that if a person is a dragon that if they are fused with their elemental shen gon wu that they could react erratically, like making your blind. It also says that it can be healed with the Nine Live Feline and, oh no..." The texan trailed off, looking worried. If he can fuse us that means he's at full power, which means he could be stronger than Chase Young. And," he gulped and the others leaned in. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. "Fusion with anything magical unravels your genetic code. If we don't fid some way to get back to normal, we're gonna unravel, and we're gonna die."


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't really like this chapter**, **but here it is**. **Hope you like it!**

When you find out that you're going to die, people have different reactions to the news. Omi for instance, started screaming and running around the room, as in up and down the walls, across the ceiling. Raimundo had an expression like he had been hit over the head. Kimiko's grey eyes had filled with tears and she started to cry,holding herself to try and keep calm. Deyna, however, turned around and began hammering the wall like it had done her some great personal wrong.

"No! I'm not gonna die like this! I would rather have my heart ripped out and watch it eaten by raccoons than unravel like a sweater! Doomblood didn't save me for this! I did not run through the mountains heart to die like this!" Deyna screamed. No one, however, understood a word she was saying. It sounded like she was barking and growling.

"Hey, girl..." Clay said faintly," You okay?"

"Stupid question! Do i look okay to you!?" She demanded, shoving her face in his, bearing her teeth. Her canines were vampish, long and pointed, as were her ears. They now resembled elf ears. Deyna was having trouble keeping her human form normal. Clay shook his head,and she shrank back.

"Are, are you sure we're going to, die?" Kimiko asked. Tears were not just in her eyes, but in her voice, her hair, in her. The tears became her, Kimiko seemed to be made of tears.

"Actually," Clay began, " I read somethin' about his summoner banishing him with some spell and reversing the affects, but..." He trailed off with a shrug. Deyna burst and shoved him against a wall.

"You knew that and you didn't think it was useful! That's a way to save us, you diluted hick! Why didn't you tell us that earlier!?" Rai lunged forward and somehow managed to wrap his arms around her waist, despite the wings, and drag her off Clay.

"I didn't think it was that important!" Clay bellowed, dusting himself off. Meanwhile Omi had grabbed the book and began reading.

"The summoner is the one who needs to send him away, correct?" Asked Omi, his little voice seeming to teem with doubt.

"Uh, yeah, that's what it says," Clay nodded. "Why?"

"Becuase, Hannibal was summoned over fifteen hundred years ago. His summoner would have been dead for a _**most**_ long time," Omi said, instantly deflating the others. They hung their heads, lost in thought. How could they stop this?

"Hmmmmm, are there any other books on demons here?" Kimiko asked, scratching her chin.

"Uh, girl, news flash, you're blind! How can a book help you if you can't see it!?" Raimundo yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Kimiko snapped her head around, walked over and punched him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. "God! What the hell did you do that for!" He yelled, his voice high and nasaly, nose dripping blood.

"How do you think i knew where you were? I can see you right now." Everyone looked at her like she had gone insane. "I can see your body heat," Kimiko said.

"Okay, raise your hand if your confused,"said Deyna . Omi, Clay and Dojo all raised their hands. Kimiko gave a small sigh and explained.

"Everything has thermal energy. Thermal energy is heat, like from a fire. When i got merged with the star hanabi it blinded me. I guess when i lost my regular sight i gained the ability to see thermal energy, well at least i think that's what i'm seeing." Raimundo had staggered to his feet and was giving her a sideways look, unsure if he should believe her or not.

"Okay... so you can see us. Can you "see" anything else?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest, over top of his medalion. To everyone's surprise, Kimiko nodded.

"Yup,sure can. See, everything above the temperature of absolute zero has thermal energy. Even that table," she said, pointing. "I can see it like a thermo-graph, like i can see the blood on your nose clearly because it's hotter than your skin right now. That's how i found my way over here this morning, i could see the walls." Everyone was amazed.

"So then, how did you mix your coffee up with that bottle of ink earlier? If you could see it, then you should have been able to tell the difference." Clay observed. Kimiko merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then, if you can see thermal energy, then you should be able to see me when i do this!" Raimundo exclaimed. He screwed up his face and for a moment nothing happened. But the, right when Deyna was going to make a crack at him, he vanished. Deyna stiffened, listning to hear where he was. It wasn't working. He must have used his element to make himself silent. Clay, Omi and Dojo were also looking around, uncertain as to where he had gone. Kimiko was looking rather put out.

"Hhhhh... NO, i can't see you Rai. Where are you?" She asked, still looking around.

"Right here," came his voice. Kimiko whirled around to find him standing right behind her. "Well, enough fun," Raimundo smiled," let's, once again, save our skins."

**A _very_ long time later... **

**"**I have found it my friends!" Cried Omi hefting a large tome into the air in triumph. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Plates mingled with the scrolls and books, a reminder of lunch.

"Found what?" Asked Raimundo, stretching as he walked. They had been sitting down for who knows how long, and were very stiff.

"I have found the name of the person who summoned Hannibal. His name was Se-Fu."

"SE-fu? Like "sea food?" Kimiko asked. The other monks giggled.

"No, Se-_**fu**_. He was one of the most powerful summoners of all time. When he died, he was buried somewhere called, Stone Henge. If we go there, perhaps we cold find some answers." Omi smiled up at his friends, beaming.

"Sure thing, Omi. We'll get changed and then we'll head out, OK?" Asked Kimiko. The young monk gave a quick nod and the others took of, Deyna actually remebering to furl her wings. Omi and Dojo met Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Deyna outside, ready to go. Without a word the hopped on and took off, hurtling off toward England and, hopefully, some answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Stone

**Ok, this one was super long and the charcters act quite out of character compared to the show, but enjoy! Sorry this took so long, by the way.**

Normally a trip to stone henge would have taken very little time, but his one took well over three hours. Which, considering it takes about two hours to get to Florida, is a very long time. Clay kept phasing through Dojo and Raimundo kept spontaniously vanishing, causing a lot of panic.

Finally, the mighty ring came into view. "We're here kids! About time..." Dojo added under his breath. He had had just about enough of people dropping through him or disappearing for one day. The kids jumped off and drew a collective sigh. Stone henge really _was_ one of the seven wonders of the world.

"Man, i wish i could see the detail of this place. It must be amazing." Kimiko was glancing around the ring, trying to take in as much as her infa-red eyes would allow. Raimundo smiled at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it. While riding Dojo-back they had discovered something. Kimiko could tell them apart by body shape and temperature, not by their faces. According to her, depending on their elements they ran "hotter" than the others. Deyna, for instance, was the brightest, since next to Kim her element was the hottest. Rai and Clay were tied for last, neither of their elements had a lot of thermal energy. Still, she mainly told them apart by body shape.

Deyna, surprisingly, was absolutely in love with the place. She had seen her share of beautiful places before, but those had all been in shades of brown. This was like going from a black and white tv to an hd one in a single minuet. On a sudden impulse she gave herself a wolf's ears and a tail. Omi gave her a strange look.

"Why did you do that, my friend?" Deyna snapped her head around, focusing on the small boy. Normally he would have been told to mind his own business, but instead she seemed to look right through him, as though he was invisible, a blank stare on her face. Omi extended his legs to bring himself up to eye level, thinking that might help. It didn't, she continued looking stupidly ahead, not giving any sign he was there. "Bladerunner! What are you looking at? You should be looking at me!" Demanded Omi. Calling her that was usually grounds for a pummeling, but still she did nothing. The other monks had now gathered around, giving their friend strange looks.

Raimundo walked up until he was right in her face, their noses almost touching. "Yo! Dey! Snap out of it! What are you looking at?!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, wondering if she was in some sort of trance. Deyna suddenly reacted. She thrust her arms out in front of her and threw Omi and Rai out of her way. Without pausing she broke into a loping run. As she ran she morphed, turning into a pitch black wolf while she did so. Deyna coiled her powerful muscles and launched herself into the air. Her wings, which she had pulled into her back, snapped out, but they were not the same. They were smaller now, only about eight feet and were leathery bats wings, black and almost disgusting. Raven feathers streaked her fur, ending in tufts at her elbows and fanning out from her tail. With a beat of her wings she hovered in the air, looking for something.

Pandimonium had erupted down below. Clay was screaming at her to come down, Omi was yelling at her for not listening to him and Kimiko was frantically trying to find her in the air, which was harder than it sounds. Rai, however, wasted no time in rallying his chi, and launching himself into the sky. Deyna looked down and shot a thunderbolt at him. Rai quickly dropped to avoid being incinerated and turned himself invisible. He wasn't very good at it, but it had the desired affect. Denya stopped firing at him and resumed circling like a vulture. "Okay, time to see who's the better flyer," He muttered. Deyna was surprisingly agile in the air, moving like a leaf on the wind.

Deyna's eyes raked the ground below, searching for anything useful. Man, the look on their faces when she pretended to be in a trance. Ha! Priceless. She quickly glanced down, looking for Rai. Man, that dude took everything seriously. With a reclusive sigh she began to glide toward the biggest stone. It was hopeless. There was nothing here. Speaking of nothing, wasn't there an annoying Brazilian down there a minuet ago? If he wasn't there then...uh-oh. "Hey there! Miss me?" Came a scalding voice. Deyna looked up to see the sky covered by Raimundo, hovering over her head. She gave him an innocent looking grin, but the affect was ruined by the fact that she was a wolf. "**Land. _Now." _**Deyna said nothing, but angled her wings down, floating into a graceful glide, Raimundo's eyes burning holes in the back of her neck. As she headed down Rai couldn't help marveling at how graceful she was, like she belonged in the air.

"What in tarntion is goin' on!" Clay demanded, shaking her like a rag doll. Deyna had returned to her human form and was being berated by everyone. "Why'd you do that you crazy, mangy, bitch!" Clay screamed in her face. Deyna looked disgusted.

"Are you on crack or something? It was a joke and i'm not mangy!" If there was one things she hated it was being called mangy. She took a lot of pride in her coat thank you very much. Being called a bitch she didn't mind. It meant female dog and that was what she was, plain and simple. She turned her gaze to Omi, her eyes burning wickedly. "And don't _ever_ call me by that name again," She growled, lowering herself to Omi's height, getting dog breath all over him, bearing her pointed teeth.

"Okay, my turn. One, why'd you fly off like that and two, how come you're so good at flying? Wind isn't your element," Raimundo said coolly, leaning against one of the large stones.

"In order of importance: One, because it was fun and two, i must be in my blood," she replied, buffing her nails on her shirt, not looking at him. The other dragons glared at her for a minuet but it was useless. She felt no guilt. That was one on a very long list of emotions that she either didn't understand or just didn't use. That and caring. She might act as though she was generally concerned about things like where Kimiko's cellphone had disappeared to, but she really didn't give a damn.

"Hey, guys, come look at this." Kim was no longer standing with the group, but by the stone in the middle of the circle. She was also looking at the ground. "There's something here," she said excitedly.

Clay sauntered over, looking uncertain. "What do ya mean? I can't see nothing." Omi walked over there. He always had to be the first to know, and this was no exception.

"There's a cavity below where you're standing. It looks like it was supposed to hold something at one time," she continued, not moving her eyes from that spot. "Clay, do you think you could raise up this part of the ground? It might be helpful." Clay gave a small shrug and raised his arms, pulling the ground up as they rose. Once the spot with the cavity was about a foot higher he stopped, sweating. "Thanks Clay. You're the greatest," she smiled. If he blushed at these words the other monks didn't know, he was flushed from the work of moving the ground. "Now all you have to do is reach in and see if there's anything there." Clay rolled his eyes and collapsed on the ground, either from exhaustion or just not wanting to do it. Rai chuckled and turned to her.

"It looks like Clay is out of commission. Any way, how did you know that was there? You have heat vision, not x-ray vision," he said, looking at the raised patch of ground. It was roughly human sized and about as wide as a coffin. God, what if she had found a coffin? She shook her head.

"I don't know. It was like there was this huge amount of energy coming from this spot. Just see if you can find anything in there," she said, giving him an almost desperate look, "Please?" Raimundo looked away, trying to resist. Truth was, when she gave him that look he would do almost anything. he gave her a weak smile, trying to look brave although he had turned rather pale.

"Sure Kimi, i'll see what's in there," he muttered, regretting it the moment the words left his mouth. Raimundo pulled the tunnel armadillo out of his pocket and set it to work. Certain shen gon wu behaved like actual living beings when exposed to the eagle scope. The tunnel armadillo, for instance, would dig in it's bauble form. After it was digging for about two minuets it unearthed something that made all the dragons cringe. It was a dragon. Roughly seven feet tall with bright red scales and a long whip like tail it vaguely resembled Mushu from Mulan. For a second nothing happened, and then...

"Thank you for releasing me! Now you will pay!"


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon

**Ok, this was in my head the second i posted my other chapter, so here it is, chapter nine! at least, i think it's nine, i could be wrong. For anyone who reads my other fic, i'll be posting the next chapter really soon.**

The dragon launched itself from it's raised pit and laughed. Golden eyes glinted wickedly and smoke curled from it's large nostrils. Navy blue spikes ran down it's scarlet length, from the base of it's head to the tip of it's tail. The dragon snapped out it's long tail and coiled it like a snake around Omi, hoisting him into the air like a trophy. "Auhhggg!" He screamed and extended his arms to reach the nearest stone. Winding his arms around the stone like ropes he pulled himself out of the dragons embrace, and clung to the rock like spider man. Clay and Deyna charged at the dragon, Clay swung a quick left fist into the beasts left cheek and Deyna spun into a powerful round house kick, catching him in the middle. The dragon snatched a handful of Deyna's hair in it's navy-clawed paws and yanked, savoring the sound of her screech. Ah, that sounded lovely, the sound of pain music to it's twisted ears.

"Put her down!" Came a shout. The dragon released it's grip on the girls hair and turned to see who had yelled.

Raimundo released his invisibility slowly (,for dramatic affect of course,) until he was there but half his face was hidden. Faster than he could follow a reptilian arm had him by the throat, dragging him to the ferocious creature. It gave a wicked smile, displaying teeth that wouldn't have looked out of place on a small t-rex. The clawed paw began to squeeze and Rai glanced down it's form, over it's toned chest to somehitng that surprised him. His medalion. It was an exact replica, hanging around the things neck. The dragon seemed to have spotted something, as it's eyes widened in horror.

"Where did you get that!? On all of the seven planes you are human, yet you wear a summoning pendant like a captive Djin! How is it that you have survived without altering your hosts body to suit your needs? I would have been dead long ago if i hadn't altered my pathetic human form!" Screamed the dragon, fury blazing in it's eyes. Raimundo looked down at his chest. Summoning pendant? Djin? Seven planes? He had dealt with some weird stuff before, they all had, but he had _never_ heard anything about the seven planes. Rai looked at the dragon, curious.

"What on earth are you talking about? I don't know anything about these seven planes or what a djin is." Raimundo said, trying to sound brave, even though he was scared out of his wits.

The dragon thing looked at him insanely, pointing a ragged claw at him. "You lie! You are imprisoned here like all other Djin who ware that garment! You are a-" the dragon's ranting was cut short by a crack. The golden eyes rolled back in it's head and it collapsed to the ground, revealing Kimiko standing there in fighting stance, looking mean despite her grey eyes. She looked up from the spot where he had landed and asked a very strange question.

"Did i get him?" All five jaws dropped at the question. "Did i get him?" She repeated, sounding unsure of herself.

"What do you mean 'did i get him'? Of course you got him! He's standing right in front of you!" Exclaimed Rai, who often got snippy when something tried to kill him. "I thought you could see! How could you think you didn't get him if you could see him!" He demanded, advancing forward, menacingly. Kimiko stood her ground, until they were face to face, staring each other right in the face, furious. Clay, who had a sixth sense for sensing trouble brewing, decided to intervien.

"Okay, let's get this critter back to the temple before he wakes up and tries to rip Rai's throat out," said the Texan. No one argued. Without a word they loaded the dragon on to Dojo's back. As they turned to go Omi headed back to the pit Clay had pulled out of the ground.

"My friends, look at this," Omi said. In his hand was a piece of gossamer thin paper with light writing. Even though the writing was almost completely faded out, the words were clear as day. _Upon freeing my servant you have played a crucial role in my resurrection. I will give you one chance. On the full moon go to Easter Island and you will be spared. Do not and you will perish along with the rest of the world._


	10. Chapter 10

Master

"Release me you vermin! You can not keep me tied up for ever! I will rip your hearts out and my master will be proud!" Came the insane dragon's cries. Omi sighed and shook his head. That thing hadn't shut up since they had gotten back to the temple. It's wrists and ankles were securely fastened to the walls by the tangled web comb's ropes, but little could be done to get it to shut up. They had tried binding it' mouth, but thats hadn't worked very well. He turned and looked in the door's window. It was an amazing creature, but was so insane that reason would be pointless. With a seconds hesitation he turned and preceded down the hall. The other monks were in the library, seeing if they could find anything out about this dragon, reversing Hannibal's affects, and Rai's medallion. Omi groaned. He had been left to guard the prisoner even though the obvious choice would be Clay or Deyna. Clay for obvious reasons and Deyna because of her unrelenting savagery. Rai and Kim had been excluded, mainly because Kimiko couldn't see it and Raimundo would probably have his throat cut out.

As he entered the room Omi sensed an immediate change in atmosphere. Deyna was no where to be found, she was probably off scrubbing toilets with a cotten swab for the prank she pulled. The young monk smirked at this. His friend was often in trouble, but mostly for little stuff, not like scaring the hell out of her friends like that. "Hello my friends! How are you doing today?" He asked, waltzing in on ever lengthening legs. The others narrowed their eyes at him. Although he wasn't verbally bragging, extending his limbs just to prove he could was more than enough. The other monks didn't use their powers as much a he did. Kimiko really didn't have any, Omi thought. She saw thermal energy. Wahoo. Big deal. Raimundo could turn invisible, so what? Clay couldn't even control his power and Deyna barely used hers! It was a waste to give power to those who do not deserve it. Omi shook his head, puzzled. Why did he just think that?

Kimiko suddenly snapped. "Will you stop that?! We haven't found anything, we now have an expiration date and I am out of coffee! Now piss off!" She howled furiously, steam shooting from her ears. Omi held up his hands in self defense, looking rather taken aback.

"I did not mean to upset you my friend," he said, putting on what he thought was his most endearing smile. This did nothing to calm her down. Kimiko advanced toward him menacingly, eyes burning with internal fire.

"Too late, bub!" She screamed, striking him across the face with a flaming hand. "Will you stop growing you fricken' legs already?!? We all know you can, so stop it!" Tears were falling from her eyes, but were evaporating as they hit her skin. Omi scrambled backward, forming a dome of ice around himself once he was safely in a corner.

Raimundo scrambled between them, barely visible from behind the veil of ice. "Hey, calm down, alright? You don't need to deep fry him!" Shouted the dragon of wind. Kimiko looked up at where she thought his face was, eyes steaming.

"I know I don't but at this point, I'm ready to start slicing to calm myself down!" She screamed. Clay looked from her to Raimundo and shifted his foot on the ground. Omi's ice dome was shattered, replace by a stone one, in case Kim broke out the fire power.

Rai looked at her, eyes dripping with concern. "Why would you slice yourself? You aren't emo, Mei-Mei," He said, using a name Deyna had given her back when they were apprentices. Mei-Mei meant little sister, which was odd because Kimiko was four months older than Deyna. Kimiko smiled up at him, her face tear stained.

"I know, but, apparently, when your genetic make up begins to dissolve, your skin tears off in sheets, like wrapping paper. And then your muscles, organs, your bone flakes away and clots your blood..." she shook her head, trying to clear it of the self-imposed mental image. "And, horizontal cuts across your skin releases pain and stress. That's why people do that sometimes." She added. A figure slouched inside, looking and smelling like a septic tank.

"Wow Kim, didn't realise your were emo. Well, now we all know why people like Jack Spicer do that, stress releif. I bet doctors will be prescribing it now," came a scathing tone. Rai looked over Kimiko's head and saw Deyna, covered head to toe in what he hoped was mud. She had a smirk on her face so reminescent of his own, it looked as though he was looking in a mirror. A filthy, stinky, disgusting mirror. Clay took one look and turned his attention back to the book he was holding. He did **not **want to get in the middle of this. Kimiko glanced at the floor, not wanting to meet her best friends eyes.

"My mom was a nurse, so was my aunt and Hiro's studying to be a nurse. I picked some stuff up," came the tearful reply. Deyna's face softened slightly. She smiled and flopped onto an Egyptian couch, since it had no back, and grabbed a book.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm just pissed from cleaning the toilets with a tooth brush. There's like fifty toilets in this damn place, and I had to clean them all!" Deyna said carelessly, leafing through the pages of the book. She glanced over to the corner of the room where Omi was hiding. "Did you know there's a Omi-sized stone dome in the corner?' She asked, pointing a finger at the corner. As the others turned around Clay dragged his foot across the floor once more, pulling the dome into the ground. What they saw made them laugh.

Omi had contorted himself to resemble the dome, rounded on one side and flat on the others. Half of his face was sticking outfrom the wall. He gave a quick smile and unwound himself, going back to human shape. Clay looked at him with a look of disgust on his face.

"That's gross little buddy," the cowboy commented, and went back to his reading. Rai swiped his hand softly against Kimiko's cheek to wipe away the tears, and grabbed another scroll. Omi sat down and began to meditate. The others could do the drudge work. He was in charge, so he shouldn't have to do anything but sit around and give commands.

For the second time that day Omi found himself thinking things that he normally wouldn't think. Why am i thinking these things? He wondered to himself, clearing his head with a strong shake. _Because it's true._ Came a voice like an angle, floating into his head. "Huh? Who said that? Show yourself!" Omi demanded, glaring around the room. No one answered. His friends had all fallen asleep, Clay spread -eagled in his chair, Rai and Kim curled up by a pile of scrolls. Deyna had turned into her wolf form to sleep, and was balled up on the tiny couch.

_He he he. Omi, you can't see what's inside of you, now can you? _ Came the sickeningly sweet voice once again.

"Who are you? What are you doing inside my head? What do you want?"

_You ask a lot of questions for one so young. I like that. My name is Zin Tao. And i want you to release me._

**Ha ha, good old fashioned cliffie. Like I said, there's a lot more Omi in this chapter****so enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this. R&R please! (and for all those who are wondering, no, I'm not emo. All the stuff I said about slicing I got off an episode of House. I repeat, I'm NOT emo.)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to apologise to anyone who was insulted by my definition of the word "emo" in the last chapter.** **I am very sorry about that. Lots of Omi and my villain oc in this chap. please r&r. And yes, i know this is rather long, but please, bear with me.  
**

Insanity

Omi's already wide eyes grew even larger, if that were possible. What if his friends found out? Would they haul him off to the ducky bin? _You mean loony bin, _came the voice once more.

Omi frantically looked around. The others were still asleep, but if he was going to answer the stupid voice, it would be better to do it where the couldn't hear it. And since Deyna had a dog's hearing, that meant pretty far. He grew his legs to a stupid long length and was across the temple grounds in a single step. With a quick look to make sure no one was there, he began to consider what to do. "Remove yourself from being inside my head this instant!" Omi demanded, his hands forming into lethal fists.

_He he he. You don't really think I'm going to leave if you ask me nicely do you? If you do, you're more naieve than your small minded friends are. _The voice seemed to smile inside Omi's head. The young dragon of water narrowed his eyes. Had the voice just insulted his head size? _I don't mean your head is large, I mean your friends don't have the mental capacity you have. You're smarter than all of them combined. And please, stop calling me"the voice" . It's so improper. _

"All right then, what is your name, oh unusual voice inside my head?" Omi inquired politely, using his sweetest voice. Out of nowhere what seemed to be an invisible lance shot through his head, bringing the boy to his knees.

_My name is Zin Tao, destroyer of civilizations! I am Norso, the sea demon of Greece! I am Raven, the demon that brought the Haida people of the coast to the light! I have brought more countries to their knees than you have messed up sayings, boy! _Omi held his head, hoping upon hope that it didn't shatter. After what seemed to be an eternity the pain subsided, and he was able to stand. This lasted for only a short time; his legs bent like jelly underneath his weight and he collapsed.

"I am most sorry, Zin Tao. What title do you wish to be called?" Omi asked, afraid he would be hit with another tidal wave of pain.

_Zin Tao is fine. Now, Omi, I have a proposal for you._

"What kind of proposal?" asked Omi, curiously. He had heard Deyna saying that her brother was working on some project about people with voices in their head. She had called them mental patients. Was he one to?

_No, Omi, you're not mental. And my proposal is this, I will tell all about the seven planes, the summons, demons and your powers if you do one little favor for me. _

Omi thought about it for a moment before replying. "What kind of favor?"

_I want you to take the dragon's amulet. Don't worry, it can't hurt you. It is a being of air and fire, being under ground for so long has weakened it severely. It will probably not even wake up for a long time,_ soothed the voice-Zin Tao.

The monks eyes widened. Steal the amulet? What would happen if the dragon woke up? Would it rip his throat out, like it had promised to do to Rai?

_Don't worry, It won't rip your throat out. The only beings demons have real problems with are shape shifters. They dislike humans for using them as pawns in quarrels against one another, that's why he wanted to rip your friend's throat out, it thought it was a traitor, _Zin- Tao continued.

Omi wrinkled his brow. "Why do they hate shape shifters? They are not evil people, as far as I know."

_Shape shifters were created by animals spirits to balance the scales of justice between humans and nature. Those spirits created five hundred shifters to keep the peace. For a while their plan succeeded, but long ago, people with powers became feared, and thus hated. The shape shifters dropped behind the scenes, and are now little more than protesters. None the less, the demons hated the shifters for even being created, and a race that they would love to see eiminated._ Said Zin- Tao, sounding very angry while the words floated into Omi's head.

Omi's brow furrowed, looking inquisitive. "Are you a demon?" He inquired.

_Yes, I am. If you do this one thing for me, no harm will come to that filthy **thing** that you value. _That did it for Omi. All Zin Tao was asking for was him to take the amulet. The dragon/demon thing wouldn't even wake up! And in exchange, they got all the information they needed! This trade was more than fair! With a smile on his round face Omi headed off towards the holding room. It took surprisingly little time to get there. The room was well locked in case the demon broke loose. The young monk pulled out an assortment of evil looking things from his robe and began to pick the lock. In less that three minuets he was in.

All of Omi's joy and euphoria vanished as he entered the room. Star sharped scorch marks now covered the walls. The floor was scoured by long claws, and deep gashes ran through the walls like scars. The demon was slumped in it's corner, smelling heavily of soot, it's giant head resting on the amulet. Omi no longer swaggered confidently forward, but shuffled along fearfully. As his own fears tormented him, Zin Tao was getting iritated.

_Come on now. That demon can't hurt you. Just grab the amulet. You don't even need to get real close, just do some arm extension and then you're done. _Omi took a deep breath and extended his hand, reaching for the amulet. Bracing himself, the young monk felt his fingers brush against the cool metal. It seemed to bite into his fingers like a viper, even though it was not sharp in the least. The second he touched it the dragon's head snapped up.

"Thank you for carrying out that task, Omi. I couldn't have done it without you," It grinned, flashing wicked teeth. The voice didn't just come from the creatures mouth, but from inside Omi's head as well. With a screech he jumped back, as scythe like claws raked the air he had been not a moment ago.

His eyes glistened with fear as he began to try and circle the demon, hoping that would but him some time. The dragon lifted it's tail into the air and brought it down like an ax through it's restraints, cutting through them like butter. With remarkable agility it leapt into the air, and landed right in the middle of Omi's escape route. Omi raised his head, still trying to appear in control. "Why are you doing this? Where you the voice inside my head? Can you really help me save my friends?" The dragon let out a bark of laughter.

"In order, yes, I was the voice inside your head. No, I can help you save your friends but I don't want to and lastly, to reunite with an old friend," Zin Tao smiled wickedly, wagging his tail like a flag. The dragon opened it's maw and let out a short blast of fire. It was no where near as powerful as what Kimiko could do, but it was surprising none the less. Omi screamed and jumped backward, just avoiding the blast. Zin Tao leaped forward, landing on Omi and pining the boy to the ground.

He lowered his scarlet head , his tongue flicking like a snake against Omi's ear. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Well, after i have your body i can help restore my master to power. Oh, don't worry, you'll get it back. I have little intrest in using your guise for long. Just long enough to restore my master. Well, enjoy knowing the fact that because of you, I get the satisfaction of killing pretty little Bladerunner and ending the world," and with that statement, Zin Tao began to chant.

The dragon lifted it's amulet off of it's scaly neck and looped it around Omi's smaller one. Keeping one foot claw pressed against Omi's throat to make sure he couldn't go any where, Zin Tao began to say stuff in many languages, ranging from Chinese, which Omi could understand, to Hebrew, which he couldn't. After the dragon had finished chanting, it bent down and raked it's claws across Omi's cheek, coating them in blood. Without pausing, Zin Tao licked to blood off his claws and slashed the back of one of his paws with his claws. It bent down and forced it's tacky blood into Omi's mouth, despite the young monks frantic protests.

_Blood are you and blood am i, mightiest under the sun. Bound we are, through rain and light, no one will answer your plight. Give to me, your demon twin, the skin that you are living in. I'll give you mine, you give me yours, and our strength will double, well beyond yours. With this blood, you are my skin, time to let the owner in. _And with that Omi began to scream. A black hole fromed itself in the middle of the dots on Omi's forehead. Another black hole also appeared on Zin Tao's forehead as well and with a scream, a ghostly version of himself floated out of the hole. The same thing happened to the unfortunate monk. For a second the images just floated there, but then they began to swirl and shimmer, and were drawn toward the holes in the other persons foreheads.

"Nooooo!" screamed Omi, as he was sucked painfully into Zin Tao's massive body. Every fiber of his being hurt as he was merged with the sinew and bone of the dragon's form. As the world turned black he saw Zin Tao rise, in his body, and smile at him, blow a kiss. Everything went dark as over whelming exhaustion filled him, and he drifted off.

Zin Tao smiled. The sense were less useful to him now, but that didn't matter, he could fufil his task now. All he had to do was lay low until the next full moon, and it would be complete. With a smile, he padded off, he owed Hannibal **BIG** for this. Their mater would finally be set free, and they would rule the world.


	12. Authors Note

_**Authors note**_

**God, i'm struggling with this. i have killer writers block on this story, but it takes like one hour to get out a chap for progression. Ughhh!!! I might wind up putting this on hiatus until i finish my other story. or i might put up "blood of a young wolf" or "shade"** **or something. i just really can't get past this block. Sorry. I'll update this as soon as i can, but it's just to blocked right now. I will, however, finish this story before summer vacation. I swear it. Till then, smallvilleshowdown.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, this was kinda short, but at least i don't have writers block anymore! I want to thank averia (i think thats how you spell it) for giving me the idea and un blocking my brain. I owe u one. My oc has a long and detailed past, so that's gonna be the next chapter. yes, a whole chapter devoted to my oc! Augghhh! It's not a crucial chapter, so u can skip it if u hate her**. **;) Oh, and anyone who can guess who the friends i was talking about in Kimiko's memory get a prize. u don't even have 2 name them all, just tell me wat show they're from.**

Dreams

Zin Tao looked at his old body and smiled. Let the boy enjoy the crushing exhaustion of being imprisoned under a huge granite rock. Granite being a natural depressant of fire demons. Zin Tao wiped the smile off his face and began to take stock of his surroundings. It was a small miracle that the other monks hadn't been woken by the sound of the fighting. The body he had inhabited was far from ideal, having very little of anything, from stature to muscles. The only thing that there was an abundance of was chi. Loads of it. Enough to relieve the strain of entering the idiots mind, and replenish his other powers slightly. The demon turned to go when, "OOF!" It grunted. The body had turned but the legs had not. "huh.." it sighed, glaring at it's own body. "This is what i **HATE **about inhabiting people, it's so hard to remember which muscles do what," and with that Zin Tao pushed himself up and focused on making the legs move. After several minuets he managed to lurch his way out of the room. Feeling quite pleased with himself, he turned and walked right into...

"How are you doing, young one?" Master Fung. Zin Tao frantically plowed through the kids memories, hoping to know who this person was.

"Uggh, Fine?" He asked, putting on a large smile and hoping the old man bought it. Master Fung arched an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. Zin Tao didn't want to take any chances about being found out, and quickly rallied some chi, and used one of his abilities.

_You have something you need to be doing right now. You haven't seen me and you need to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. _The demon's voice floated from his mind into Master Fung's, and the old mans eyes widened but stared blankly ahead, not seeing anything. "I just remembered that i haven't had anything to eat yet. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, young monk," and with that the old man padded away, feet barely making a sound. Zin Tao let out a sigh. It was a good thing his powers still worked in the bodies of other, or he'd have been screwed. Creeping through the deserted halls, he began to thrash out a plan. He had the body, now time to see what everyone else had. Then, destroy everything until going to easter island became their only option. Then, restore his master to his body and dominate the world! Man, it was fun to be the bad guy.

Zin Tao strode into the library, using his hosts mind as a map of the temple. There lay everyone, the Japanese girl, the two boys and the _shapeshifter._ Zin Tao gave a shudder. It was gonna **_kill_** him to be in the same room as that wretch. He padded other to the first girl, the one with the long raven hair. He bent down and began to gather his chi once more, getting ready to access another one of his powers. Dreammelding. A useful little trick that gave him a first class tour of people's heads.

"Okay then. Time to see what's in your head." And with that placed his forehead to her own, shooting a probe into the dark recesses of her mind. The girl winced but did not wake. Images began to fly past his minds, translucent voices and whispering scenes, telling him things. None of the ones he found at the begging were important, though, so he kept looking. Something had to be there... An explosion of pain and suffering bombarded him from a series of memories, hidden back with embarassments she longed to forget. Promising.

Zin Tao dove into it like a swan into a pond, and was amazed at how painful it really was. First there was her crying, she couldn't have been more than nine years old, begging her father to let her stay. The man only shook his head, and allowed her to be swallowed up by the tide of people, pulled in the general direction of the plane. A voice crackling over the speaker, first speaking in Japanese and the English, "Now boarding for Domino City! Anyone..." and it trailed off. Next she was on a plane, looking out the window, not saying a word, just crying. Fast forward nine hours, standing in a terminal, waiting for someone. Three people, a man, short black hair, dark eyes, a woman, slight frame, light skin, blue eyes, like the girl. And an eleven year old girl, black hair with electric blue streaks, and a wide smile. Her name was Hiro. Zin Tao skimmed through the memory, and found it was quite long.

"Oh this i gonna take to long," he thought to himself. "Get to the painful part!" And it did. It did. Flashes of people, a boy with violet eyes and black, purple and yellow spiky hair, a guy with a brooklyn accent and poofy blond hair, a tall brown haired girl, a boy with weird brown hair and a trench coat, an English boy with soft brown eyes and snow white hair, friends. Her friends. The man, drunk, smacking her and Hiro, whipping them, causing them pain. And then making his wife choose between their daughter and their niece. He would let her and one of them go, if they told no one. The pain of being left behind. Two years. Returning to Japan and being sent to China a month later, still bearing the marks. Zin Tao pulled back and smiled. Perfect, he could torture her with that, if he felt like it.

Zin Tao moved onto the Texan, but found nothing of interest. The Brazilian had more promise. The demon bent it's head again and listened. The boy was five years old. He had an older sister, two older brothers and now another baby sister. He was walking through a crowded market place, holding a ratty teddy bear to this chest. He was alone. He wandered to a gypsy tent and asked the woman to help him find his family. The memory was tired, worn out in places, patched in others. Not ideal. The clearest part was when the gypsy put the medallion around his little neck, saying it would protect him from anything that wanted to do him harm. His parents carrying him away, him sucking on his fingers. Just a little boy memory. Not even any sound, he had to read the gypsy's lips to know what she was saying . Zin Tao pulled back his head, sighing. At least he knew where in the hell the kid had gotten the summoning pendant. he was starting to get tired, and would have to rest soon.

There was only one person left, if you could call it a person, and it would probably be the easiest. Shapshifters had several powers, aside from being able to change into animals. They had amazing memories, and could remember almost anything from all the way back to when they were born. Improved senses, depending on the type of animal, in this one's case, improved scent. A unique perspective on things, all of them being enviromentalists, no matter how they were raised. Seriously, they couldn't throw anything out. Zin Tao put his head to the girls, and was almost amazed by what he saw.


	14. Hi people!

**See, i really AM crazy! i can argue with my self!  
**

**Me: Hi everyone! i can finally type again, and realised that i'm being 2 strict with these xs stories of mine.**

**Deyna: it's about damn time**

**Me: Deyna? what the heck are you doing here?**

**Deyna: telling this story the way it should be told, unlike _you, _miss soap-opera.**

**Me: oh shut up!**

**Deyna: you know how gay this sounds, right? you're arguing with a figment of your imagination. **

**Me: grr...**

**Deyna: anyway, you know that god awful story Vamp printed, The Gang?**

**Me: Hey! no using my nickname! **

**Deyna: ... yeah. it's gonna get reposted and told right, by _me. _This one's probably gonna disappear altogether, since it sucks so bad. It's gonna get typed as it was imagined, so if it gets really confusing and cross overey, blame Vamp's twisted mind!**

**Me: say anything more and i'll turn you emo!**

**Deyna:...**

**Me: that's better. but my oc's right (and i know i sound insane), this isn't what i imagined this was gonna be like. it was gonna be more fun, but it turned out like this. sighhh...**

**Deyna: yeah! it was gonna be interesting, and there was gonna be actual explanation about the shen gon wu, and how Dashi got his powers, and lots more oc's and-**

**Me: MAKING YOU EMO! **

**Deyna: shutting up now**

**Me: hmph. Once again, she's right though. I created a more explanatory universe, and the main characters were like real people, not like cartoons in how they were developed.**

**Deyna: but they _were _cartoons. that's why this is fan _fiction. _If they exsisted, you woulda been sued a looooong time ago. **

**Me: Stop making sense, damn it!**

**Deyna: hey, you're the one who's typing this. you have no one to blame but ur self.**

**Me: if you don;t shut up _right _now, i'm gonna turn you into a mary-sue. and that's _IF _you're lucky.**

**Deyna: anyway, she was gonna make it a lot better, and there was gonna be an explanation about why Rai and i look so similar. And Kimi would get some much needed depth, Clay would smarten up, and Omi would pretty much disappear altogether cuz Vamp hates the little shit..**

**Me: ENOUGH! If you don't shut it i'm... i'm... i'm gonna unimagine you! **

**Deyna: two things. "A", unimagine isn't a word, and "B", you'd lose your narrator for all of your xs stories if u got rid of me, so don't even think about it  
**

**Me: i violently dislike you.**

**Deyna: well, i try. anyway, the updated and MUCH better versions of her stories, (except the smallville ones, don't worry people, the next chapter of progression's coming soon,) should be coming out sooner or later.**

**Me: oh, and i'm going to be blending elements from avatar the last airbender-**

**Deyna: a much better show than this**

**Me: and naruto-**

**Deyna: a WAAAAYYY better story than this**

**Me: and Barney!**

**Deyna: hell, even that's better than the crap you write. **

**Me: hey! i don't write like crap! okay readers, i'm gonna have a poll to see if you agree with my stupid oc-**

**Deyna: and they will**

**Me: or me. if you think i'm bad a writing, end a review saying that i'm bad. if not, send a review saying that i'm okay. if people think i suck, i'll go back and take a good long look at everything i've written, and decide what to do. if not, i'll update more frequently**

**Deyna: that's never gonna happen and you now it**

**Me: anyway, see you next time i update! and progression is gonna come out in about a week.**

**Deyna: you really are desperate for reviews, aren't you? you're holding a damn poll to see if you suck. man, what a loser.**

**Me: are you _trying _to make me turn you emo? i'll make sasuke look like a ray of sunshine compared to you.**

**Deyna: no ammount of tweaking to my character could turn me as emo as him**

**Me: well, i can try can't i?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's my first real chapter of Over Load in a long while. It's all about Deyna's past and is my attempt at a story within a story. Oh, and a translation of what she says in wolf form-Let me out of here you chicken fuckers!**

There were two little boys standing in a clearing, snow falling around them, muting the world. The younger of the two had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was three years old and a genius, capable of reciting the periodic table of elements. He was holding his older brothers shirt, looking around. "Tagg, why are we here? I wanna go home," he whimpered, shivering.

His older brother smiled down at him, eyes hidden behind shades. At seven years old he shouldn't have to be so mature, he should have told his younger brother to leave him alone or something of the sort, but he didn't. He just smiled. "Cuz, Varjack, mommy told us to come here. She said if we did this she would stay, she wouldn't be like daddy," he whispered, snow landing in his sand colored hair.

"Wahh..." came a whimper. Taggerung turned his attention back to the task at hand. A small bundle of blankets was in his arms, and in them, his little sister, just half a year old. The little girl looked up at him with soft brown eyes, putting on a goofy little smile, the kind only babies can make. The kind that melts people's hearts. Tagg, almost winced at the painful yanking in his heart, wanting nothing more than to take her home, but that was impossible. If they didn't leave her here, their mom would leave. He sighed and set her down on the ground, kissing her on her forehead one last time.

"Good-bye, Deyna," he breathed, and took Varjack's hand, leading him away from there. Varjack looked over his shoulder at the little bundle on the ground. They walked away. They were in the Rocky Mountains, in the middle of winter. The baby was on the ground and the blankets were thin. She could not crawl or move very well. She would be dead within the hour. A wolf howled in the distance. A wolf. Something awakened inside the girl, something strange. Fur crept over her face, a snout replaced her nose, eyes turned yellow, claws, fangs, ears, tail. A wolf pup stood up, blankets falling around it and raced off, howling, trying to find the pack. The baby died that day. The wolf was born.

Xin Tao grunted, sweat pouring down his forehead. It required a lot of chi energy to enter a shapeshifter's mind, since they mainly had chakra. Chi and Chakra were natural opposities, Ying and Yang, always working against each other. The demon cleared his mind and dipped back in again.

The next nine years were fragmented, coming few and far between. Wolves, Doomblood, Russetfur, Doombane, Longfletch and others, fights, being raised as one of them. Bladerunner. Her wolf name. This went on until she was ten. Her brothers came back. She almost killed Tagg. She learned to morph again. She went to school. That worked for a month, until she learned about her element. She caused a power surge that blew out the entire city. Varjack taught her at home. Tagg taught her about discresion, making sure she would know when to use her powers and when not to. One thing stood out among the tide. A man with a soft nature teaching kids how to do martial arts. taek won do, to be exact.

"Come on Deyna, you know this pattern, you know it!" He cried, throwing his hands into the air. Deyna glared up at him from her position on the floor. She was doing fist ups, her most hated exercise. She had just come back from a promotion test in Edmonton, and was one one stripe short of third degree black belt. Deyna stood up, eyes flashing. She crossed her arms and took a defiant stance, staring him straight in the eye, a big no no. The man sighed, putting his hands behind his back. "Do you really intend to fight me, servant?" He inquired. Servant was the term for all students learning the art. Deyna nodded sharply.

"Yes i do, Master Remel," she grunted, and adopted the fighting stance. He did the same and they began to circle each other. Deyna was the first to strike, a powerful roundhouse aimed at his middle.

"To obvious," he began as he blocked it, grabbing her ankle. A smile crossed Deyna's lips as she swung her left leg into a front kick, clearing the ground, suspended by her momentum and Remel's grasp. Crack! Her heel made contact with the side of his head, forcing him to release her ankle. With a bark of pain he crumpled, holding his now bleeding ear. Deyna didn't stop for a moment. A push kick struck him on the center of his head, blowing him backwards. Within a second he had a knee on his chest and a hand in a position to chop his neck.

"Aihe!" She cried, her only keyup in a silent battle. With that she stood up and returned to ready stance, her body tense, ready to drop into what ever stance required, assuming he attacked. The man stood up, sighing, blood dripping between his fingers.

"There's a reason you hold the world record for the fastest time to reach black belt, Deyna. Barely a month at each belt level. It usually takes people _years_ to progress to black belt, but you made it less than a year," he said, wiping his hand on a towel. "And the reason is that you're _**merciless. **_You learn every pattern and move so that you know how to fight, and you pick fights to see how strong you are. You don't spar to have fun, you spar to _kill. _You have no sense of honor or humility. That is why you will never be a real martial artist, no matter what anyone says. A real martial artist knows when to stop, where as you do not. Get out of my Dojang, Deyna, and do not think of coming back. I hope your time in China will whip some sense into you, lord knows i couldn't," and with that he left, the other students at his heels, leaving her all alone.

The demon was now almost gasping for air. This was putting a huge strain on his body, but he had always wanted to know what went on inside these mongrels heads. Xin Tao shook his head violently. He would have enough chi to go under a few more times, but he would need to rest for a long time afterwards. A deep breath, and he plunged head first into the pool of memories.

"Tagg i don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you!" Cried Deyna, now eleven years old. She, Tagg and Varjack were standing in an airport terminal. Deyna was supposed to get on a plane to Toronto, and then that plane would carry on to China. Tagg looked at the ground, the young lawyer not wanting to look his sister in the eye. He was eighteen now, and had matured even more, having practically raised Varjack until he was six, when their grandmother got wind of what had happened and began taking care of them. Varjack was thirteen, and wasn't really happy that his sister was leaving, even though the letter had promised that she'd be safe from anyone who wanted to exploit her gift.

"c'mon, bro, let her stay. It's fun having someone younger than me in the house, even if she's my sister," he said, hoping Tagg would listen. Unlike most little boys, Varjack hadn't gone through an akward phase where he felt left out because there was a new baby. He couldn't remember Deyna when she was a baby, and was still fascinated by the fact that his parents, who he didn't remeber either, had had another kid. Tagg wheeled around, whipping off his shades. Milk white eyes flashed venemously, an aura of menace quickly enveloping him.

"Do you want them to take her away? Do you want her to end up like dad!?!" He howled, sticking his face in Varjacks. Var looked at the ground, not wanting to argue. Besides, if he pissed Tagg off, Tagg could make him do the chicken dance right here in front of everyone, or something else equally embarassing. Tagg had the ability to make people do whatever he wanted, from committing crimes to confessing them. This made him very sucssesful as a lawyer. In the end, Deyna wound up in a dog crate, being shipped off to China. She suffered a phsychotic break, causing her to revert to her wolf form, and losing the ability to morph back to human.

"Urreugh!" Coughed the demon, shaking his head to try to clear it of the pain. The chakra was getting to him now, affecting his body. The host he was in was shielding most of it. If he had been in his own skin his essence would have been torn to pieces long ago. "one more time, just once more then i'm done," he muttered, trying to talk his body into bearing the pain once again. "I'm almost there, she's eleven then and she's, what, thirteen now? I'm almost done." And with one final cleansing breath, he touched his forehead to hers.

A boy with tanned skin the demon recognized as Raimundo looked through the bars of the dog crate, scratching his head. "Why the hell were we asked to pick this up?" He asked the girl standing next to him. She was Japanese, but had blond hair and was chatting on her cell phone. Calculating blue eyes locked on his face.

"How the heck am i supposed to know?! And there is no 'we'. You and i were just asked to pick up the same thing by the same person. And stop staring at me!" She snapped, and turned back to her conversation. Rai shook his head and looked back in the crate.

"Not sure why that master dude wanted us to pick up a mangy mutt like you anyway," and with that he pulled the blanket back over top of it and immersed the girl in darkness.

"Rarrf! rarrff!" Deyna snarled and yanked at the chain they had around her neck. She and the others were at the temple, and they had managed to get a collar around her neck and chain her to a wall. "Whadda we do with her, Master Fung sir?" Asked Clay Bailey, taking a half step back from the wall.

"Well, why don't you think of a name for her? Perhaps it will calm her down a little," suggested the old man. He didn't want to reveal that this was another one of their team mates just yet. Omi strode over and began scrutenizing her, as though he was trying to see something.

"How about Stryker?" He asked, turning to the others. Deyna let out a large bark and lunged forward once more, intent on ripping off his little yellow head. Kimiko gave her a look of disgust as drool sprayed out from Deyna's mouth.

"Call her what ever the heck you want, just keep her away from me!' Kimiko cried as one of Deyna's paws swiped at her.

Another memory, everyone was astounded when Stryker stood up from the ground and started yelling at them because of the crap they were feeding her. He was going to probe further when a huge wolf reared up in front of him, it's yellow eyes flashing. "Get the hell out of my head!" It roared and swiped a paw, knocking him backward, out of her mind. Xin Tao collapsed, panting. The girl's chakra had thrown him out, and he was too tired to try again. With a sigh, Xin Tao allowed the body to rest, his vision swimming. He had learned enough to take her down. And more.


End file.
